halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace-472 (Jokester123)
Jace-472 is just another Spartan-IV initiated into the SPARTAN-IV Program at the age of eleven. He is certainly one of the most couragous Spartans in the program. He has had many opertunities to prove his courage and for that, the overseers of the Spartan Program have made him one of the five leaders of the program. Jace-472, Connor-499, Aaron-426, Esperanza-410, and Ivan-421 have all been made squad leaders for their outstanding preformance in the field. Esperanza was known for her intelligence, Connor was a very gifted leader, Aaron was certainly quick in sticky situations, Ivan had one exceedingly rare gift of loyalty above command. Everyone loved Ivan for that which assured his position but Jace, Jace had skill. He was deemed one of the strongest Spartans; not in strength but in skill. During training, Red team had managed to take out all of Blue team's soldiers except Jace. Jace had managed to avert their attacks and, it had seemed there was only way to win. Jace readied his paint gun and rushed Red team. With his skill, Jace had taken out all of Red team with out a single casualty. He went up against twenty-five of his fellow Spartan candidates and he won. Seeing as he hadn't even recieved augmentations, ONI made him an honorary squad leader First going into the program, Jace had attitude like most other children. They eventually broke his attitude and this seemed to change him. Jace quickly had grown adapt to the harsh environment. Zoey-431 and Jace had grown very close over the three years of training. Because of their harsh training, the two had other things to focus on than being a couple or in love. She had always made Jace stronger when they were together which is possibly how Jace became so strong. Their friendship was his drive or motivation. Omega VII Jace-472 had participated in the Battle of Omega VII under the command of Aaron-426. Any Spartans not assigned to the UNSC Infinity was sent to Omega VII to test their true ability. Aaron-426 led the thirty or so Spartans into New Salam. The Jiralhanae had glassed many cities before the UNSC's arrival. The [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H SuperHuman]] was dealing with complications in orbit. The Jiralhanae had some nerve to come back and challenge Humanity again. They actually think they can fulfill the San 'Shyuum's last wishes before dying out. New Salam was successfully saved thanks to the Spartan-IVs. Now it was time to take back Old Salam. General Arnold Wagonfear was leading the assault against the Jiralhanae and their monsterous pets, the Chillo. Wagonfear ordered Aaron and his Spartans to destroy the two Corvettes over Old Salam. He and his ODSTs will deal with the anti-air guns posted around the city. Aaron-426 split the Spartans into two divisions: Alpha and Charlie. Alpha was lead by Aaron-426 and that was where Jace-472 was split into. Charlie Division was lead by Connor-499 which explains who they finished first. At the head of the Gravity Lift, Jiralhanae Chieftains waited and were sent down to stop the Spartan's ascension. Jace rushed the Jiralhanae with some of the others. He killed the Chieftains but it was too late. One of the Chieftains had shot Col-418 with their fuel rod. Col was damaged and he hurt. The blast was enough to break off bits of his Scout armor. Jace had been the one to help Col up the Gravity Lift. Col refused to stay behind and Aaron didn't have the heart to hold back one of his own. As Alpha Division walked throught the empty Corvette, Jiralhanae had ambushed them with fuel rod guns and gravity hammers. Jace had moved to the upper levels to combat the brutes. He was the only one who had climbed the levels. He tried to take out the Jiralhanae with the fuel rods. The ones with the gravity hammers were jumping down. The fuel rods posed the biggest threat to the mission but somehow, Jace-472 had killed them all. No one was hurt during the ambush but the nuke they had was damaged. It needed someone to manually splice through the controls and detonate the bomb. That would call for a sacrifice. Every Spartan was taught to do this but Col had offered himself up. A mixture of dread filled Jace, Aaron, and the others. Col-418 knew he was badly burned and he knew there was no other life for him in combat. Col activated the bomb after they had gotten to a safe distance. The mission was complete and Jace returned to Earth for a quick debrief. Installation 01 After the Battle of Omega VII, the Spartan-IVs not assigned to the UNSC Infinity were separated and assigned to teams. Jace-472 was assigned to an unnamed team along with Zoey-431, Alec-453, Israel-485, and Jasper-481. The UNSC had learned the location of a Halo ring and they feared the Jiralhanae were going to claim it for themselves. Jace-472 and his team of Spartans were sent to the [[UNSC Forever (Jokester123)|UNSC Frigate Forever]]. That is where they were split. Jace and Zoey were assigned as bodyguards to Dr. Catherine Halsey. Alec, Israel, and Jasper had to help General Arnold Wagonfear in his campain to repel the Jiralhanae forces on Halo. Dr. Halsey had been doing research on Installation 01. Eventually, they stumbled upon a crater site that had a Cryptum hidden inside. The Cryptum was guarded by two massive Sentinal Walkers. As they made the plan to infultrate the Cryptum, golden rings surrounded them and the teleported inside the structure. Then out from the shadows came a red disk. Jace and Zoey fired upon it. Dr. Halsey had somehow recognized the red disk as a Forerunner AI. The AI had called itself 3087 Transcending Storm, Monitor of Installation 01. The Monitor had detected massive readings of a Flood outbreak. Apparently, someone had released the Flood and they were set to control Halo in less than an hour. Jace had enacted Protocol 117. He tried to make contact with any other UNSC personnel but the Comms had been shut down. Halsey had convinced Jace into searching for the Activation Index that would activate Halo. He agreed as it was valuable Forerunner technology that needed to be collected. They were transported to the Library where they collected the Index. Once Jace had it in his hands, Storm had taken it and downloaded it into his system. Then they headed to the control room. The control room was large and at the heart of it was another Forerunner AI. The AI was called the Overseer and, it did not look at all mentally sane. Storm had revealled that the Overseer was responsible for releasing the Flood and blocking communications. Before anything else happened, the Overseer let out a discharge that knocked Jace and the others down. Storm was temporaily shut down. In response, Sentinels came up from underneath them and attack. Jace put Zoey on Sentinel duty. While Zoey handled the Sentinels, Halsey and Jace put all their effort into damaging the AI. Storm had reanimated and let out a more directed discharge that weakened the Overseer. Jace and Zoey had simultaneously launched sll their grenades at the Overseer. This had beat him up badly enough that Storm was able finish the job. Once the fighting was done, Zoey fell to the floor and started screaming. She yelled that her back had been hurting badly. Jace ripped off her armor and let Halsey examine the wound. One of the Flood spores had punctured her armor and injected infectious spores into her. Zoey was slowly altering. Zoey had made the decision to be killed to escape the pain. Jace activated the armor's self-destruct sequence. He moruned her death and gave his eulogy. Afterward, the convinced the Monitor not to fire Halo but to destroy it. Storm gave in and they escaped on a Pelican to the UNSC-H SuperHuman. They were safe for now. Jace witnessed Halo being destroyed by a NOVA Bomb. After, Rear Admiral Julius Cabello had promoted Jace to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Category:Spartan Category:Characters Category:Post War Saga